Little Blue Hemka
December 1, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 1, 2018.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 2|writer = Kara Lee Burk|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "A Moonflower is Born"|nextEpisode = "What's a Chicken Plant?"}}Little Blue Hemka is the second episode in the first season of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures and the 2nd episode overall. Official Synopsis In Episode #2, Hanazuki accidentally flattens Blue Hemka and can’t figure out how to make him right again. She turns to him in the hopes of getting Sleepy to magically fix Blue, but Sleepy’s dark past with magic makes him reluctant to ever use magic again. When Hanazuki fails to get Sleepy’s help, Hanazuki reckons with the possibility that she has caused Blue irreparable harm. Summary The episode begins with Hanazuki gasping in awe at the sight of a mountain as she and five hemkas stand at a crescent land formation flowing with a stream of rainbows. Hanazuki slides down a streamlet and takes a step towards the mountain, but she steps on a sharp shard of crystal that pricks her foot, causing her to stumble backwards and lands on Blue. The hemka is flattened to a pancake, which frightens the other Hemkas. Hanazuki remains optimistic and tries to unflatten Blue by taking Yellow and submerging him in Rainbow Goop and letting the goop harden to a Hemka-shaped mold. Hanazuki chisels it in half to get Yellow out and put the flattened Blue in. She gives the mold a shake and lets Blue out, hoping that he has returned to his original bunny-eared shape, which he did not. Hanazuki tries again by stretching out Blue and blowing into him like a balloon. This causes Blue to fly off a great distance into a forest at the foot of the mountain. Hanazuki and the other Hemkas run off in search of Blue. While searching for Blue, Hanazuki meets the floating figure that gave her the treasure in the last episode, this time wearing a bee costume. Hanazuki asks him some questions but he just drops a fire-hydrant shaped treasure at her feet then left. Hanazuki meets up with Blue and the other Hemkas. They were bouncing on a unicorn sleeping on top of a mushroom. Hanazuki and the unicorn introduce each other, calling himself Sleepy Unicorn. Sleepy Unicorn also introduced the creatures that Hanazuki was looking after as Hemkas. The Hemkas gaud Sleepy to use his magic to fix Blue. Not knowing what magic was, Hanazuki asked Sleepy what magic is, and the unicorn commented if she was born yesterday. Hanazuki naively admits to this before Sleepy tries to explain what magic can do. The moonflower pleads to the unicorn for magic to fix her friend. Eventually Sleepy is somewhat persuaded. His horn glows for a second before he crashes down on the blue hemka asleep. Sleepy was shaken awake by the Hemkas and Hanazuki, then he admits that he can only do "party trick magic", where he took the flattened Blue Hemka, cut him up to little pieces, and put him back together again. Hanazuki pleads even more immensely for the unicorn to fix up the Blue Hemka, but to no avail. Sleepy tells Hanazuki to stop asking him for magic, admitting that real magic should only be used by the pure of heart, or else it could destroy a moon. Sleepy tried one last time to conjure a hemka-shaped rainbow, only for it to turn to a storm cloud. Out of frustration, he zaps a nearby mushroom, frying it instantaneously. This scares Hanazuki, and she runs away with the flattened Hemka. Crying, Hanazuki runs away from Sleepy, not knowing that the treasure she stashed behind her has begun pulsating blue. Resigned to the fact that Blue Hemka will be flat for his whole life, Hanazuki and the Hemkas bring blue to the top of the mountain they have been planning to hike. Sleepy had been following them. They reach the top, enjoy the view, and speak to the mountain's face. Wanting the Blue hemka to get an even better view, the other hemkas shape-shifted into a ladder and put Blue on top. A strong gust of wind makes Blue fly off from the ladder, distressing everyone including Sleepy Unicorn. Blue starts to fly into the direction of a nearby small volcano. As Hanazuki grieves for her friend, she starts to glow a blue color, and the Treasure she has been keeping has opened its eyes. It is blue and sad. Hanazuki attempts to do magic to save Blue Hemka, when Sleepy Unicorn appears right beside her and zaps Blue Hemka back to normal. Blue was happy to be back, but only for a split second, as he was now falling. Sleepy Unicorn uses magic again by aiming at the ground and summoning up a trampoling to catch Blue's fall. Everyone makes it down the mountain to celebrate Blue being in one piece. Blue reaches for the Treasure behind Hanazuki and plants it onto the ground, making it melt in the process. Instantaneously, a Blue Treasure Tree grows from it. Everyone looks at it in awe. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Gallery Notes * It is in this episode where Hanazuki meets Sleepy Unicorn for the first time. * It is also the first episode where Hanazuki learns of the term "Hemka" from Sleepy Unicorn * This is the first episode Hanazuki grows a Blue Treasure Tree. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1